Roses in December
by airgirl555
Summary: "God gave us memory so that we might have roses in December" MorixOC, Please Read and Review! Critics are always welcome!
1. Prologue

Roses in December

"God gave us memory so that we might have roses in December" -James M. Barrie

AN: Irasshaimasen… I'm glad to see you here. Before I let you continue reading, let me just say a few short words. This is, like many of my other stories, an Original Character (or Marry Sue/Self Insertion) Fanfiction, and like many of my other stories, I promise it will be better then expected. And although the first few chapters may seem bleak, I promise to add as much humor as I can.

Also, this is my very first, and so far ONLY Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction. So please help me out, but not flaming, but simply pointing out things like a character being "out of character" or whatever else I might mess up on the way.

Rated T for: suggestive behavior, and language.

All words with a before them, will have translations at the bottom of the page.

Enjoy :D

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

My mouth watered as I was handed the cheep airplane ginger ale. Only 6 more hours… I told myself reassuringly, as yet another person walked past me to get to the small, obnoxious smelling restroom. I placed my small pink earphones into each ear, hoping that the sound might somehow cover the smell.

"Sesshoko…" the tape played out, its annoyingly high pitched translator was starting to aggravate me. The "Learn Japanese In Only a Week" tape had been something I had found at the way to the gate this afternoon, and spent the last of my $15 on. Japanese was not something I wanted to know, and going to Japan didn't seem too swell either. I mean, ok, Manga's the 12th wonder of the world, but I'm allergic to sushi! So why was I going there in the first place, you ask? Well I'll tell you.

Less then a week ago a fire broke out in the high-rise I was living in, and everyone on the 14th and 13th floor were killed… everyone that is but me. I spent the last 3 days in foster care, before I was stuck in a meeting with lawyers and a judge who told me that, my mother had left me no money, she had left it all to charity, so even at sixteen, there was no real way to insure that I would take care of myself, and that I was going to be sent to my next of kin. I explained that I had no next of kin, the judge replied by telling me that he found that I had a long lost Aunt living with her husband in Japan… a very rich aunt living with her husband in Japan.

So here I was, sitting in the back of a full plane suffering a painful 11 in a half hours to get to Japan, trying to learn a new language, again. When I was 9 my mom dragged me off to live in France, and for the four years I was there I could speak French beautifully, but the moment we came back to the states… fwoosh… right out the door. Now the only thing I can say with confidence is "Orangina"… I doubted that Japanese would be any different.

I put my head back and tried to relax, even though the man next to me was starting to smelling like rotten hotdogs, and the dark crescent shaped under his arms were getting larger and larger. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, the sound of the Japanese translations still playing through the headphones.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoooxoxoxxoxo

Sesshoko, n, meaning "food"

Please don't forget to review :3


	2. Chapter One

Roses in December

"God gave us memory so that we might have roses in December" -James M. Barrie

I could hear the screams, I could feel the fire licking my skin, could see my dog's small body being burned and pieces of his flesh falling away into nothing. "No…" I whispered. I wanted to forget, I didn't want to see the suffering again. I could see my mother, trapped under a fallen piece of wood, could hear her scream out in pain. "Stop… just make it stop…" I cried.

"Sougishik, nanaitozo!" A voice cried out louder than the rest, but it wasn't in pain or fear.

"Sougishik!!!" It called again and my eyes flew open. It took me a moment to realize that I was still on the plane to Japan, and that the man next to me was the one telling me to wake up.

"Summimasen." I said yawning and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. It looked like the 6 hours where now over, and that people were now slowly piling up in the hall to try and get out of the crowded aircraft. I undid my belt and squeezed out into the hall myself, grabbing my pink backpack under the seat in front of me, and my tape player.

When I finally made it to the gate I saw a lot of people. Some people being hugged by loved ones, some milling around, some on their cell phones, I didn't know who I was looking for or if they'd even be there… what if they just forgot about me? What if I was trapped forever?

A sign above my head said in big bold letters "Welcome to Ouran International AirPort"

My stomach turned…at least I was in the right city. I shuffled over to an empty seat and slumped down, waiting for some sign that this aunt of mine actually existed.

Before I put my bag down, a voice on my left asked, "Hicks, Tanasha?"

I jumped and looked over the direction of the voice. A man dressed in a black suit and hat smiled back at me. I smiled a little too. The man tipped his hat and said, "Do you have anything checked?"

I shook my head, "No." I replied

The man smiled and took my backpack with a bow. "Please follow me."

I fallowed the man silently, nerves overwhelming me. I was very sure that this man worked for my Aunt… but what if he didn't? Ohmigod, what if I was following some crazy child molester. Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod.

While all these thoughts cruised through my mind, the man had led me up an escalator though a crowd of people and outside to where a dark limousine had been parked. He popped the trunk and placed my pink bag inside, then opened the back door, and with a hand gesture, told me to get in.

I did as I was instructed and slid into the vehicle. Nerves still making me shake a little. When he closed the door I turned to look around the limo when I came face to face with two red headed boys.

"Ah!!" I cried, not expecting to see anyone next to me, let alone to be that close to me.

"Squirmy, isn't she?" asked one of them to the other, I then realized that they were both twins.

"Hai," said the other, his eyes flat and sarcastic looking. "Very."

"Boys knock it off." A woman's voice broke through the air. I looked up to see a woman with fair skin and dark hair. In her hands was something that looked like a palm pilot. "Hi," the woman said smiling at me. "My name is Hitachiin, Bruta, I'm your Aunt."

"Hi," I smiled back half-heartedly.

"It's good to finally meet you," she said turning her attention back to the palm pilot.

"Hey, hey, what about us?" The twins complained.

"I'm Hikaru-"

"And I'm Kaoru."

The Twins smiled and made peace signs with their fingers. "We're your cousins," they said simultaneously.

"Um… Hi." I said again, my nerves still going crazy. I decided that was about all I should say to them for now.

As the limo rolled on toward its destination the twins jabbered on in Japanese about things I couldn't understand and my aunt continued to poke at her palm pilot screen. Finally, we pulled in front of a large house.

The driver opened my door and the twins pushed me out of the limo, Mrs. Hitachiin climbing out behind us. The four of us climbed up the marble steps and the blue door swung open, I gasped as I looked around me. Inside was a large room filled with antique furniture and expensive looking objects. The sun shone through the windows giving everything a luminous and overly clean glow to it. To my left stood a large staircase, the balcony above it had numerous closed doors.

"Welcome home" Mrs. Hitachiin said with a smile.

I couldn't help myself, my jaw dropped, "Woooooow…" I gasped.

"You like it?" My Aunt asked again.

I nodded, not able to speak.

"Lee!" Mrs. Hitachiin called out her voice echoing.

"Hai!" a girl wearing a maid's dress and serious facial expression said, standing in front of us.

"Please escort Tanasha to her room" Mrs. Hitachiin replied sharply causing me to jump a little.

"Awhh, there's no need for that!" The twin named Kaoru said, a smirk playing on his face.

"We can show her the way, mum." The one named Hikaru continued, putting an elbow on my shoulder.

The two pushed me up the stairs leaving Lee and Mrs. Hitachiin too look at each other doubtfully.

"Your room is RIGHT next to ours." Kaoru said.

"That way if you have any nightmares you can always come and sleep with us." Hikaru continued with a wink.

I got a feeling of both reassurance and disgust in the bottom of my stomach as they led me to my new room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

Sougishik: wake up

Nanaitozo: Please

Hai: Yes

Summimasen: Sorry.


	3. Chapter Two

Irasshaimasu! It's good to see you back again… I tried to make this chapter a little longer by adding in 2 chapters. I hope that's ok. Just so you know there are a few small spoilers throughout the story so beware.

This Chapter is dedicated to my Sister Jess who's the best sister ever, it was her b-day on the 5th so everyone wish her a happy birthday ok?

Oh and I'm too lazy to edit the chapter before this… but I'm changing the mothers name to Loe seeing as "bruta" just didn't sound like someone who knew how to sew.

----

After I had unpacked my things into the walk-in-closet at the end of the room. A young maid came in and told me that dinner was to be served downstairs in just a few minutes. I nodded and the maid departed. I made my way down stairs, catching up with the twins half way.

"Hey." I said smiling at them.

The twins smiled back. "You got everything unpacked?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep." I said. "I didn't have much to unpack."

We turned walked through the living area and then down along a long hallway.

"Short cut." Hikaru said and grabbed my hand pulled me into a dark room on the right. The hairs on the back of my neck shot up, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I tried to get my eyes to adjust to the light, but before I could I felt hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Skeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" I cried jumping a foot in the air.

"Hahahahaha!!" the twins laughed at me before turning on the lights. I growled . We found ourselves in what looked like a game room. While the living area in the front of the house was large and full of furniture, it only had antiques and couches, but in this room, there was a television, a game station, a stereo, a DVD collection, and books. The couch's and chairs looked far more comfortable then the ones in the front of the house, and judging by the faint stains and footprints on them the boys had put them to far better use.

On the left was a door, the boys pushed me through it and showed me the long hallway full of blown up images of the boys, their mother, and other people I had never met. At the end of the hall was a grand looking white door with gold paint around the edges.

The twins opened the door and I got a glance of the shimmering room. There was a large wooden dinning table in the middle, lined with silk napkins, and goldware. The walls were white and the ceiling felt like it reached up for forever.

At the head of the table sat Aunt Loe, her head turned when she saw us enter, She smiled brightly to us. Hikaru took a seat on his mother's right side, and Kaoru sat on her left. Uncomfortably, I took a seat next to Kaoru. I looked down at my place seating only to see I had three knifes, four forks, two spoons, and even a pair of chopsticks.

"Life styles of the rich and the famous" I said under my breath with a sweat drop.

"Tanasha?" Hikaru asked.

"Hai." I said looking up to him.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" he asked with a smile.

I gave him a confused look before I asked, "What's happening tomorrow?"

"Oh!" Aunt Loe said, "I totally forgot to tell you," she smiled at me. "I enrolled you into the boy's school, Ouran Academy, you start tomorrow."

I gulped. I could barely read, let alone speak Japanese… how was I supposed to pass any of my classes?

Aunt Loe must have figured out what I was thinking because she responded by saying. "And don't worry almost all of the teachers and students there speak fluent English…and I promise to help you learn how to read your school books and homework, until you can do it on your own.

I smiled. "Thank you."

Dinner was served only seconds after, it was the most delicious thing I had had in a very long time, I used the best manners I had, but I still fond it hard not to put my elbows on the table, and to sit up completely strait, but Kaoru kept me inline by elbowing me every time I used the wrong utensil, but aunt Loe hardly noticed, once or twice though she had caught Kaoru elbowing me, but she only laughed.

When the meal was over I sighed and smiled, "That was really good."

My Aunt smiled back at me before turning to her sons. "Hikaru, Kaoru, it's almost 9, you boys should finish your homework and then go to bed," she said, "I've almost got those Ninja outfits for your club finished, so I'll be in my office working on them for the rest of the night." and with that she got up and left the table.

Hikaru and Kaoru also stood up from the table, but waited for me at the door. We walked down the hallway together in silence before I asked: "What's Ouran like?"

"Well, it's like any other school I guess." Hikaru said.

"It's something you have to experience on your own… Ouran means different things to different people, but I think you'll like it." Kaoru continued

The twins led me to my room and I closed the door, I slipped out of my pink skirt and blue top and into my red kammi and pajama shorts. I fell onto my new bed. The blue linen was so soft. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep, thoughts and fears of what tomorrow would bring still racing through my mind.

--

The next morning the feeling of being on a rollercoaster over took me, as the twins shook me awake.

"Wake up, wake up." Kaoru's voice called out.

"The maid tried to wake you over an hour ago… we're going to be late." Hikaru continued. I rolled over and opened my eyes. The twins were wearing identical blue suit jackets and black pants. In Hikaru's right hand he held a bright yellow dress, some white tights, and some black Marry Jane's.

"Ano…" I yawned and pointed at the yellow dress. "Are those for me?"

"Hai!" the twins said in unison holding out the yellow dress at arms length.

I sighed, it had to be one of the ugliest dresses I had seen in a very long time… who's idea was it to mix maroon with yellow? Never the less, I took the dress and tights and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face with clean water from the sink, brushed my teeth with the new toothbrush that Aunt Loe had given me, brushed out my hair so that my bangs didn't stand strait up like they did before, and put on the tights and dress. When I walked out of the bathroom, the twins were sitting on my bed chit chatting. When they saw me come out they handed me the shoes and my now empty pink backpack.

"Ready?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai." I said slipping into the shoes, they were a bit big for me, but they would do.

--

When we stepped out of the limo, and I saw the campus for the first time, my mouth dropped.

"Welcome, To Ouran High School!" The twins said with presenting hands. I laughed.

Kaoru reached into my backpack and pulled out a piece of paper that I didn't know was in there.

"Ok," He said his eye's intense. "Your first class is on the 3rd floor of the Junior Section. Class room #7"

"We'll go there with you first, so we can explain to your teacher that you don't speak too much Japanese… seeing as that's what your first class actually is." Hikaru said.

"Ano… look Hikaru." Kaoru said pointing to the paper in his hands. "She's in class A, the same class as King and Kyoya-Sempi, we can just ask them to help her."

"Hai." Said Hikaru flipping his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Kyoya- it's Hikaru- are you at School already?... listen out cousin from America is here and it's her first day, she's in your class, and she doesn't know much Japanese, Kaoru and I were wondering if you or King could just make sure she understands the teachers and doesn't get lost somewhere…. We're by the fountain in the freshman section…. Hai… Hai…." Hikaru then flipped his phone closed and looked to his brother. "He'll be here soon."

My nerves were peeking, people I didn't know surrounded me, and the twin's weren't making it any easier for me… I wanted them to show me the way; I wanted to be in their class, not thrown into the hands of some stranger. I started bouncing my toes against the floor and bighting my bottom lip. Kaoru noticed my nervousness and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll do great today, don't worry." He smiled.

As I smiled back to him when a boy with black hair and thin glasses came up behind the twins and said, " Is this the lovely lady?"

I raised an eyebrow as the twins greeted the boy, and introduced the two of us. "Kyoya! This is Tanasha. Tanasha, this is Kyoya." I stuck out my hand to shake in welcome, but he instead turned my hand and kissed it lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you." My eyebrows only rose higher as I tried to pull my hand away from his grasp. "Yeeaah…" I said. "Same here." Feeling awkward and a bit violated I took a step away from him.

"Here's her schedule, I think she has the same electives as you and Tono, but just in case." Kaoru said handing the piece of paper to Kyoya.

"And just bring her back to the 3rd music room after school." Hikaru said just as a ring sounded though out the court.

"That's the warning, we better go." Kaoru said. "See you later Tanasha." He said and the twins waved at me and disappeared into the building on the left. Leaving me to look up to Kyoys uncomfortably.

"We better get going too," he said and with a hand gesture lead me towards the building on our right. We climbed up the stairs in silence; I think he could seine my unease toward him because he didn't say anything till we got up to the 3rd floor.

"This way." He said softly touching my elbow leading me in the right direction. Right before we got to classroom #7 Kyoya stopped when he heard his name being called out.

"Kyoya! Wait up!!"

Kyoya and I both turned to see a boy with blond hair running toward us. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked to the boy who stopped in front of us.

"Kyoya," he said stopping right in front of us, and I got a better look of his face. I felt my heart fall into my stomach. "Where were you? I needed to ask you something about next week's activities." The boy then looked to me, and a smile placed itself teasingly on his lips. "Hello Princess," he said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Dumb idiot, must have thought I was a passer by… I was so hoping he'd grow out of that by now.

"Ah," Kyoya said. "This is Hikaru and Kaoru's cousin from America, she'll be joining our class." Kyoya smiled. "And this is-

"Rene" I said shaking my head.

The blond boy's eye's widened in surprise, and Kyoya looked between the two of us.

"Your name's Rene… right?" I asked. "Rene Tamaki Richard Grantaine?"

Rene bent down and looked me in the eye. "… Cheri?" he asked.

I smiled. "Long time no see, huh?"

--

Ok so you're probably like. "whhhhaaattt??" but that's ok… I plan on keeping you in the dark till the next chapter ((evil laugh ))

Also airgirl needs to take some grammar and spelling classes this semester cause she sucks…

REVIEWWW XD


	4. Chapter Three

AN: ATTENTION solider foot stomp

Please note that as announced in episode 55, Tamaki's full French name is:

**Rene Tamaki Richard Grin… something. **

And also remember the fact that Tanasha's full name is:

**Natasha Tanasha Cheri Hicks**

But we'll get to that later.

It took me three days to write this, but I think I feel comfortable how it came out…I think… ((sigh)) tell me if there's something I need to change ok?

Now, OFF TO MAKE KYOYA DO MY SCHOOL WORK :D

--

Rene bent down and looked me in the eye seriously before he smiled and pinched my cheeks. "You lost your baby fat!" he called out making people around us stare. He stood up and then continued "And you got bangs, very chic." He said with a swift smile as he rushed his hand through his own hair, obviously waiting for me to remark on his change in appearance over the past 4 years.

I sighed. "And you're still an annoying idiot." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

Rene's face went completely white, devoid of all color, before he slowly walked away from me to go hide in a corner. I laughed at him. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!!" I grabbed his wrist pulling him back. "You got taller," I said quickly, "And your voice changed, I think it suits you." I lied.

The color quickly ran back into his features. "Really? You think so?" Rene grasped his chest and he looked like he might cry.

I laughed, "I didn't think my opinion mattered that much to you."

Rene gasped. "Opinion is everything, Cheri you know that." Rene went on to talk about how if opinion was nonexistent then society would collapse… honestly, I wasn't paying attention.

Apparently, neither was Kyoya, because about the same time that Rene started ranting, he turned to me and said. "We should get into class so that you can meet the teacher."

I nodded and we entered the class together. The teacher was an elderly man with a kind face. I introduced myself in the best Japanese that I could, before Kyoya stepped in, talking quickly to the man (or at least what I thought to be quickly) in Japanese. When he had finished the man gave me a happy smile before he said. "Welcome to class A, Tanasha."

I smiled " Arigato"

The teacher smiled back. "I will give you a transcript of my lectures in English until you can understand Japanese better, ok?"

"Arigato" I smiled again and this time added a small bow.

A ring sounded through out the class and the teacher started to address everyone wandering around the room in Japanese. Kyoya asked him another quick question and the teacher replied with a "Hai, Hai."

Kyoya grasped my elbow and said "This way." And led me to the back of the class and pulled out a chair from one of the empty desks. "You'll sit here." He said kindly.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down. It wasn't till a few moments after that I realized that was sitting with Kyoya on my left and Rene on my right.

First period was annoyingly long; seeing as I didn't understand a word the teacher was saying but tried my hardest to. If I had known that Kyoya was going to tell me word for word what he had said in English I wouldn't have bothered. Listening to Kyoya saying in English was even more boring then listening to it by the Professor say it in Japanese.

Our second period class had a ten-minute break, Rene decided to head over to the class room early along side Kyoya so that we could "ketch up".

"So why are you in Japan?" he asked.

"I'm staying with my cousins for a while." I replied.

"Is your mother here in Japan too?" he asked.

"No." I replied.

"Is she well?" Rene's face look slightly worried.

"Yes." I lied.

"Oh good." Rene sighed.

There was a bit of a silence before I asked. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Rene asked.

"Why are you in Japan?"

"I'm living with my father."

"Where's you mom… did they get together?" I asked surprised.

"No she's still in France…" he replied.

"Oh… is she well?" I asked.

"Yes." And on his face was the same look I had just given him

"_He's lying." _

Yet again silence overtook the room before Kyoya looked to the two of us. "I have a question."

"Yes?" we both asked.

"How to you two know each other?" He said pointing a pen he was using to the two of us.

"We met in France." I said.

"Her mother was my teacher." Rene continued. "Since I never left my mother's side, she decided to homeschool me." Rene looked down sadly, "Cheri was the only friend I had that was my own age."

"And unfortunately, we weren't even that close." I said putting an elbow on my desk.

"How can you say that?" Rene cried.

"It's true." I said. "The only real thing we had in common was our passion for music." I pointed to him.

"You play the piano as well?" Kyoya asked.

"She plays the Cello." Rene answered for me.

"Played." I replied.

"WHAT?!" Rene shouted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "PLAYED"??"

"I quit." I said simply.

"WHY?" Rene looked like he was near tears again.

I sighed. "It got to be too depressing without someone else to play with." I said shuffling my feet under the desk uncomfortably. I refused to look back up at him as I stared at my lap. I felt the tension in the classroom rise. Realizing what I had said I quickly tried to change it. "But it's not your fault, I had a really crappie teacher after that… and life kinda, just, happened, and it just got too depressing. It has nothing to do with you leaving." I said hurriedly to try and cover up what I had just said. "You know how emotional music was for me."

There was a silence before Rene said, "Well we're going to have to fix that."

The bell rang through out the school and I tensed.

"Don't worry," Said Kyoya, "that's just the warning, we still 3 more minutes." I nodded and he pushed up his glasses. "So your name is Cheri?"

"Ah, No, I said rubbing the back of my neck. "It's Tanasha, but my middle name is Cheri."

"Ah." Kyoya said.

"It's like my name." Rene said. "Everyone calls me Tamaki here, even though it's my middle name and not my first."

"You go by Tamaki now?" I asked. "I thought only your mom was allowed to call you that." I smiled.

"Hai," Rene said. "But I was nine and kinda stupid… I like the way Tamaki sounds, it's much nicer… besides, I thought that your first name was Natasha."

"Ah, but Tanasha sounds Japanese." I said and heard a sigh come from behind me, I looked over to see a very frustrated looking Kyoya.

Rene leaned over to say, "He'd never admit to it, but he's totally confused."

I laughed. "Why wouldn't he admit it?" I asked.

"Kyoya knows everything." Rene leaned over "Trust me, the next break we get, he'll be on his laptop trying to find the name of your old school's counselor or therapist, and he'll blackmail them to try and get all of your records."

I laughed. "You're kidding me."

"No joke, he has those kinds of connections." Rene said.

I smiled and changed the subject. "So am I to call you Tamaki from now on?" I asked.

"Please do." He said as the 2nd bell rang out and the students around us took their seats.

--

"Honestly, I thought you'd do better in French class." The blond boy said to me. "That was pathetic, and you spelled everything wrong! I mean… did you do it on purpose just to prove me wrong?"

**Flash back-**

"Professor, this is my friend Cheri… my dear mon cheri..." Tamaki grabbed my hand in his.

Girls in the back of the class swooned.

"… And she is one of the best French speakers in the whole school…" I raised an eyebrow and silently prayed to god that he would stop soon. "… I should know, I taught her myself…." Tamaki pointed to his chest with a proud smile upon his lips.

"Ah is that so?" The teacher asked. "So tell me young lady… comment votre jour a-t-il été ici à Ouran l'école?" ((How has your day been here at ouran school?... mind I got this off of a cheap translation site, so it's probably not all right.))

"Aaaahhh…. B-b-bon…?" I stuttered.

The teacher raised an eyebrow and left me to go sit down next to the others with a blush on my face.

**End flash back- **

"Rene will you shut up." I said looking up at him as we made our way down the stairs. I noticed that on our way a few girls stopped and pointed at him and started to giggle. Rene winked at them before turning back to me.

"Tamaki!!" he said annoyed.

"ERG, whatever." I said as we reached the cafeteria. "What are you two going to- hey where'd Kyoya go?" I asked.

"I told you he was going to research you." He said pointing to the boy sitting at a near by table, his hands moving rapidly around the keys.

"Wow, I didn't think you were serious." I said as I watched Kyoya flip out his cell phone. "Do you think I should stop him?" I asked.

"Not a good idea." Tamaki said leading me away from the eyeglassed boy to the line of people ordering food. "It's best if we stay out of Mother's hair." While we waited for the people in front of us to order, two red heads ran up to us.

"Cousin!" the twins called out before they came up to me.

"So how were your first two classes?" Kaoru asked.

"She's not dead yet." Hikaru said poking me. 

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Tamaki said at my side. "They're your cousins?"

"You are slow, aren't you?" I said looking at him sarcastically. " It was the first thing Kyoya said to you this morning."

Tamaki put a finger to his chin and said. "Hmm, I don't remember that."

I sighed.

"Irrsademesu" Some one said behind me. I turned to see the line had moved away.

"3 A lunches." Kaoru said. The chef handed us the trays and Hikaru gave the third one to me.

"Arigato." I said smiling.

I walked with my cousins over to an empty table and Tamaki joined us, through out the meal the boys talked but I really didn't pay much attention. The bell soon rang and Kyoya came over to escort me to my next class. I waved goodbye to Hikaru and Kaoru as they left the cafeteria together.

--

The last three classes were a blur, I couldn't even remember Kyoya's translations by the end of it, and by the last bell I could feel my head starting to buzz with the start of a migraine.

I put my head down on my desk and groaned. I was free. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Kyoya with a small smile on his face. "Ready to see your cousins?" he asked.

"Hai." I said standing up and grabbing my backpack and swinging onto my shoulder. We caught up to Tamaki who was talking to some girls at the door. When he saw us walking toward him he excused himself from them and walked with us down the hallway.

Kyoya handed me the notes he had translated for me during class and said "here."

"Arigato." I said tiredly.

We passed a restroom and I stopped. The boys paused and looked back to me.

"I need to go," I said pointing to the sign. "I'll be real quick, I swear."

The boys smiled. "We'll be right here."

--

Third person.

Kyoya leaned against the wall and looked at his friend.

"Tamaki?" he asked.

"Hai. The blond boy answered.

"You said Tanasha's mother was your teacher, right?" He asked.

"Hai." Tamaki said slowly, wondering where Kyoya was going with this.

"Were you… close with her?" Kyoya's face softened as he looked at his friend.

Tamaki was getting scarred. "W-where are you going with this Kyoya."

Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses. "I did some research on Tanasha, and I found out why she's living with her cousins." Tamaki shifted slightly. "Tamaki, she died a weeks ago."

The edges of Tamaki's eyes filled with tears "No…" he said slumping against the wall beside his friend he wiped his face. He sighed. The tears now gone, he had thought something like this had happened. Tanasha's mother just wouldn't have let her leave to live with her cousins alone in Japan without some extraordinary reason. "You think she's ok?" Tamaki asked.

"Tanasha?" Kyoya asked. "I think so." He crossed his arms. "I don't really know her… I suggest that you not bother her about it though, it might make what ever she's feeling worse."

"Right." Tamaki said crossing his arms as well.

"Here she is." Kyoya said looking up to see Tanasha coming out of the bathroom with a smile.

"Thanks for waiting for me." she said as she came up to them.

--

End 3rd person. Now In Tanasha's POV

I looked to the two boys. Kyoya looked normal, but Tamaki looked sad.

"Everything ok?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cheri I-" Tamaki started to say, but Kyoya interrupted him.

"If we don't hurry we'll be late, let's hustle over to the third music room." he grasped my elbow and walked briskly down the hall to the stairs, Tamaki rushing behind us.

--

Ok, I know it's not as it could have been ((sigh)) there were like 5 different ways I wanted to put this chapter together and I just couldn't choose one TT so I hope this is ok. :D

Much love.

REVIEWS :3 pweese?


	5. Chapter Four

((Sigh)) I was so hoping I wouldn't have to go down the sad dramatic road with this story… but it looks like that's not going to happen, sorry guys : P So here's Chapter Four. I hope you like it. :D

We made our way to the second floor, and down to the third music room. Tamaki turned in front of it and said to me "Welcome, Princess, the Host Club." He opened the door and red roses flew in front of my face softly brushing my cheeks. I looked inside and saw my twin cousins and a brown haired boy fidgeting with their different colored ninja costumes. But when the door opened they instantly looked up to see me, and the two boys on either side of me.

"There you are." Hikaru said walking over.

"We thought that Tono might have done something improper." Kaoru said playing with my medium length black hair a bit to make it look better.

"I'd NEVER." Tamaki said looking angrily at the twins.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them. Hikaru was about to say something when the brunette came over to introduce himself. He held out a hand for me to shake and said something in Japanese… I quickly translated in my head.

"Hi I'm Haruhi." The boy said, as I looked to him, I saw that he had rather effeminate features.

"I'm Tanasha." I said in Japanese with a smile as I took my hand in his and shook it lightly.

I then turned my attention to the twins. "So are we going home? Or what?" I asked.

"Ano, Mom's stuck in a business meeting on the other side of town, so Kaho won't be able to pick us up for the next few hours anyway." Hikaru said.

"And Dad's in the middle of teaching some computer programming course." Kaoru continued.

"Oh…" I said.

"But don't worry." Hikaru said. "You can just be our costumer for today."

"You don't plan on having her be your costumer the whole day do you?" Kyoya interrupted.

"Why not?" Kaoru asked.

"We'd lose sales if we only let one girl see the two of you for thee in a half hours." Kyoya replied.

Hikaru was about to rebut when I interrupted. "Wait a minute, wait a minute… costumers? What are you- What kind of club IS this?"

"It's a Host Club." Tamaki said.

"Host Club?" I asked.

"Ouran High School Academy is defined by: One, Prestigious families, and two, wealth. Prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time, giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time, and profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school." Tamaki recited.

"So you're like male escorts…" I said looking to the twins. "Does your _mother_ know about this?"

"A little." They replied.

I shook my head… stunned.

Just then the doors opened again and reveal a tall boy with black spiky hair, fallowed by a shorter blond boy holding a pink plush bunny.

"HI HI!!" The shorter boy called running into the room.

"Ah," the taller boy mumbled as he entered the room as well.

"Honey-Sampai, Mori-Sempai, please greet our newest guest, Cheri Hicks." Tamaki said introducing me to the two boys.

"Tanasha." I corrected him. "And my last name changed to Hitachiin when I started living with the boys." I said

"Right." Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck. "Tanasha."

The room became awkwardly silent before Kyoya said, " Tanasha Hitachiin is the Twin's cousin."

The Brunette boy sighed, "phew, I thought you were one of their fiancés, or something, for a minute."

I laughed, "Not on your life."

"Tanasha used to live in France." Tamaki continued.

"No way." Hikaru said.

"You never told us that." Kaoru continued.

I laughed. "My mother used to teach Tamaki English and history, and he and his mother helped to teach me music."

"You're kidding." Haruhi said.

I shook my head.

"It's a small world after all." Said the twins in unison.

The smaller blond boy ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Tasha-chan, you have to tell us what Tama-chan was like when he was little." The boy said giving me a toothy grin.

"Oh, I plan to." I said threateningly. "In full detail."

I looked over to see Tamaki cringe.

Kyoya sighed looking up to a clock by the door. "Our costumers will be here soon, we should change." He said as the twins handed him his purple ninja outfit.

And with that the four boys left the room to change, leaving my cousins, their classmate, and me behind to wait for them.

"I can't believe you knew Tono as a kid." Hikaru said when they had left.

"It was a really long time ago." I said. "I'm amazed that he still recognized me."

"How long ago was it?" Haruhi asked.

"It'll be four years since he left - in March." I said. "Rene- I mean Tamaki, left right before my Birthday."

"Ah that's so sad." The twins said hugging me stupidly. 

"On the contrary." I said sarcastically as I pushed them away. "Best birthday gift I ever got."

Haruhi chuckled.

"But we've known each other for…" I put a hand on my chin and thought. "Lets see… I was nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen… eight years."

"That's Impressive." Said Kaoru.

I nodded.

--

When the boys came back from getting changed into their Ninja costumes, Kyoya explained that I'd have to rotate from host to host on the half hour. I argued that I could just sit in the back of the room with a pencil and paper, and be fine, but Kyoya explained just how bad seeing a lone girl in a corner would be for sales. I then told him I'd just be out side, but the twins explained how easy it was to get lost. Kyoya then made up a list of the order I'd see the boys, Kyoya said the list was important, because the times were the only one's the boys had open. It read:

1. Honey (lone)

2. Honey & Mori

3. Kyoya

4. Haruhi

5. Hikaru & Kaoru

6. Mori (lone)

7. Tamaki

"Aaaahhh… we wanted our cousin first." The twins whined.

"Yay," Honey called. "I get to be with Tasha-chan for a full hour!"

"Ah." Mori said looking down at the list as well.

A little while later the room was full of Japanese Ninja decoration and squealing high school girls.

--

"Tasha-Chan, would you like yellow cake, with strawberry's, or chocolate cake?" Honey asked handing me an empty plate.

"Um… Yellow cake, please." I said.

Honey cut the cake and put the slice onto my plate, handing me a fork shortly after.

"Arigato." I said bighting into the soft cake. "Honey-Sempai, can I ask you something?"

"Hai." Honey said taking a bight out of his own cake.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'll be 18 at the end of February." Honey said smiling.

"Really?" I asked. "You look young for your age." I smiled.

"How old are you Tasha-Chan?" Honey took another bight of cake.

"I'll be 17 in March." I said.

Honey's eye's widened. "Really?"

"Hai." I said.

"You look younger then you are too." Honey said.

"Really?" I asked taking another bight of cake. "How old do I look?"

"Hmmm… thirteen?" He said, "Maybe fourteen."

I laughed. "Touché" I said pointing my fork at him with a smile.

Honey chuckled.

Honey and I finished the rest of our cake slowly, chit chatting about the weather and the ninja decorations, and before I knew it, the half hour was over and Honey was handing Mori-sempai a chocolate piece of cake.

"Would you like another piece, Tasha-chan?" Honey asked.

I shook my head. "No thanks."

"Ah." Mori said taking a bight of his cake.

"Tasha-chan." Honey asked. "Why are you living with Hika-chan and Kao-chan?"

"Um… well?" I stuttered. I didn't want to jump that hurtle, but something in Honey's eyes made it almost impossible to lie to him. "M-m-my mom died last week, so I've been staying with the twins, because... they're next of kin." I said with a cringe and looked away from the boy.

Saying the words out loud was the hardest thing for me to do. Because saying it, made me picture it, and picturing it made me think about it, and thinking about it made me relive it, and reliving it made me want to scream. I bit my bottom lip as I heard the fork in Honey's hand clatter to the floor. "Tasha-chan…" his voice was little more then a whisper. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." I smiled weakly. "I'll get over it, life will go on. It always does."

"Are you… ok?" asked Honey looking at me oddly.

I looked down at my lap and played with the fabric of my dress. "I'll be fine."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Mori looking down at me. Something about the way he was holding himself, something about the way his eyes looked into mine, made me realize what a horrible lyre I was. I could feel my chin start to quiver and tears ran down my cheeks. Quickly, I covered my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry." I whined into the palms of my hands.

I felt Mori's grasp on my shoulder tighten as he pulled me toward him. I fell out of my chair and into Mori's arms. My eyes opened wide, and a blush came to my face as I wondered what on earth he was doing, before a new wave of tears came over me and I berried my face into his collarbone.

"Tasha-chan, Tasha-chan! Don't cry." I could hear Honey cry. "If you cry, I'll cry." The boy's voice started to crack. "Takashi, make her s-s-s-stop!!!"

I gasped and held my breath trying my best to get the tears to stop, making my body shake uncontrollably. I felt a hand slide through my hair and down the nape of my neck. "shhhh…" I heard Mori whisper.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't." Mori said as he continued to stroke the back of my head.

Finally after a few more breaths, I was able to push away. "You ok Tasha-chan?" Honey asked as I wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"Hai," I replied and looked up to Mori who had tearstains on his dark blue ninja suit, I laughed lightly, "Sorry." I said again.

Mori shook his head. "Don't," he said again.

Honey handed me his stuffed pink bunny. "Here, you can hold Usa-chan." He said, "She always makes me feel better when I'm sad."

I held the bunny close to my chest. "Thank you." I said.

"Do you want more cake, or some tea?" Honey asked.

I shook my head and berried my face further into Usa-chan.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Honey looked up to me and said. "Tell us how you met Tamaki?"

--

Wow…. Talk about Mery-sue-ness… ((sigh)) oh well, I tried not to… and it's the thought that counts right XD.

I know I cut off at a pretty unfair part didn't I :D so here's the deal, pick a day of the week, except Saturday and Tuesday, and I'll try to update, if not once a week, once every other week…. Having a deadline helps me work better and faster.

Also, Important note here. At Airgirl555 dot deviantArt dot com there are many piece's of artwork contributing to this story. Like a full scale Bio for Tanasha… also The Ouran Boredom Comics have been started.

Also very sorry for the time it took for me to get this up, but I had to write then next 3 chapters to make sure Kyoya's list worked XD

REVIEW'S IS LUV :3


	6. Chapter Five

AN: Although his origin is actually Dutch, Ice Ran is an actual cartoon that I used to read when I lived in France…. Yes I did actually live in France when I was nine.

So I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Ice Ran.

--

The sun shone down through the water springing from the fountain, causing rainbows to ripple across the stone pavement and the marble stairs leading up to the mansion. I looked around the front entrance.

"Ok, mom, you can stop now." I whispered to my mother pulling on her sleeve.

She just laughed and said, "What do you mean?"

"It was a funny joke, but don't you think this has gone a little too far?" I whispered. "I mean… what if the people who live here find out? I don't know them, but they look like the kind of people who might have 'hounds'."

Yet again my mother laughed. "This isn't a joke. This is where I work." She walked up the marble steps and pulled a cord on the right side of the door.

"DIIIIIINGG DOOOOOOOONNNGG…" the sound vibrated from the inside of the house, my eyes went wide.

"Non, non, non!!!" I said shaking my head, "We're going to get caught and we're going to go to jail!!" I was shaking.

"Why is it so hard for you to think I work here?" My mother asked.

Before I could answer the door was opened by a thin man in a black suit, he had a thin mustache and his hair was greased back… he was the perfect image of a butler.

"Ah, Ms. Hicks, It's good to see you." The man said with a bow. "I think you'll find Mr. Grantaine in the sitting room."

I was stunned.

My mom…. MY mom… worked here, of all places. If she worked here… why where we still living in a hotel?

"You coming?" I was knocked out of my daze to see my mother and the butler standing in the doorway waiting for me to enter.

Quickly, I stumbled up the marble stairs and into the house. Mother took my hand I fallowed her into a small sitting room. In the center of the room a thin boy with blond hair sat on an antique looking couch reading a large blue bound book. His legs swayed back and forth a little seeing as he couldn't reach the floor completely, his violet eyes moving along the pages of the book.

"Bonjour, Rene!" My mother called walking into the room with a smile.

The boy looked up surprised to see my mother. He quickly closed the book and stood up to greet my mother.

"Bon- ah- Hello, Ms. Hicks." The boy said with a smile.

"Rene, This is my daughter." My mother said pulling me in front of her. "Cheri."

The boy smiled. "Hi." He said.

I smiled too.

"Cheri wasn't able to stay at home today, because they're … er…. Renovating our… house." My mother smiled though her lie, they weren't renovating… there had been a rats that had bread into the walls of the hotel, and they were fumigating. But it seemed that the young boy hadn't noticed my mother's white lie.

"I'm happy to have company anytime." The boy said.

"Good," my mom smiled. "Then let's get started." She pulled out the textbooks she kept in her bag and handed them to Rene.

I sat on the couch and watched their lesson. I was even able to do some of my history work with him, and although I had just met him, it felt very comfortable to be around Rene. When my mother had finished, she packed up and told us that she was going to speak to Ms. Grantaine for a moment before she left, leaving Rene and I to talk.

"Do you like cartoons?" Rene asked twisting his head to the side.

"Oui." I smiled.

Rene laughed. "Have you seen Ice Ran?"

I laughed the metal image of the giant smiling snowflake filling my memory. "Oui." I said again.

"Ah, I have some of the comics." Rene said pulling up one of his notebooks and riffled through it till a few torn comic pages could be seen. "Read this one." He said pulling up the first page. I skimmed the French words with Rene before almost screaming with laughter. Rene laughed too, grasping his gut. When we had calmed down enough Rene pulled out another comic page and handed it to me. This one was even funnier. By the time we had gotten to the fifth comic page we were both rolling around on the floor laughing like maniacs. That is, until our mothers came into the room.

"What are you two doing?" My mother asked.

Rene reached out and grabbed one of the comic pages "We were reading Ice Ran." The blond woman, Ms. Grantaine, picked up one of the pages, her eyes skimmed the French words before a slight blush came to her cheeks and she snorted a small chuckle. My mother read over he shoulder before she too giggled.

"You two are such silly gooses." My mom said with a sigh.

We both smiled; seemingly proud of the title we had been giving.

When we left the Grantaine's that day, I turned to my mother and asked. "Can I come with you next time you work with Rene?"

My mother chuckled. "You had fun today didn't you?"

I gave my mother a toothy smile "Oui."

--

Honey smiled. "That's so cool. You became friends over something so simple as a comic book."

I laughed. "Sort of."

Honey was about to reply when a voice from behind him interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt, but I believe it's at the half hour mark." Kyoya said.

"Ah," Said Mori, who helped me out of my chair.

"See you later Tasha-chan" Honey smiled.

"Hai, See ya Honey-Sempai." I said fallowing Kyoya over to the other side of the room where he had an Asian rug set up on the floor. I sat down on the floor Indian styled with my bag beside me.

"That was some little show you put on there." Kyoya said pouring me a cup of tea.

I turned my head to the side taking the cup from him. "What?" I asked.

"The tears, the falling into Mori's arms… it was quite impressive." Kyoya said slyly.

"You saw that?" I asked a blush rising to my cheeks.

Kyoya nodded and took a sip of his own tea before saying. "When do you plan on telling him?"

I could feel my body starting to shake. I turned away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said angrily.

"You'll have to tell him soon." Kyoya continued. "Before he gets the French books from her will."

My anger burst. "Who gave you the right to search through my personal life?" I yelled. "And how the hell did you get a hold of my mothers will?"

"I'm a member of the Ootori family." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses with his index finger. "And because my family is in charge of the medical and police forces in Japan, I have the authorized right to know every intimate detail about both your medical records and legal documents." Kyoya answered coolly.

I crossed my arms looking him in the eye. "It's still not very nice."

Kyoya smirked.

I sighed and gave in. "I'll tell him when I designate him." I said. "That way it's at the end of the day, and he wont be upset or anything."

"Hai" Kyoya said taking another sip of his tea.

There was a silence between us. I wasn't sure if it was pleasant or not. The fact that Kyoya seemed content somehow eased me as well, though I was still angry with him for going through my personal records. We sipped our tea, and as I looked up to him I could see that his eyes were distant, though still surrounded by everything in the room. It was like you could see wheels turning inside his head. It was quite amusing to watch actually.

"Kyoya?" I asked.

"Hm?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I was wondering… if you could help me with my homework?" I asked bighting my lip.

The darkhaired boy smiled and pulled my bag toward him and opened it, pulling out my Math work.

--

My head buzzed lightly as I could feel my headache getting worse. "Okay, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…." I said waving my hands in front of Kyoya's face. "Five times ten does NOT equal thirty-six."

Kyoya laughed. "No it doesn't, in this equation you have to subtract five times ten by 'n'" He said pointing to the paper.

"B-but 'n' is… wait, what was 'n' again?" I said grasping my forehead.

"Fourteen." Kyoya said pointing to the equation above what we were working on.

"Ohhh…" I said. "Ok, so it's thirty-six, ok, so then I divide that by that stuff on the bottom?" I asked.

"How do you not know how to do this?" Kyoya asked pouring himself some more tea.

"I was never taught math in a way that I could understand it… I know that sound weird, but I'm wired differently for some reason, there are just things in this world that I don't get, algebra is just one of those things." I said sitting up a little straighter. "Now, Geometry I get… it's visual, I can see it, I can understand it, I can apply it to everyday life… it's one of those, if I can see Johnny's apples, then I really don't care how many he thinks he has."

"Johnny's Apples?" Kyoya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Basic children's math question." I smiled. "If Johnny has five apples, and Joey has two apples, how many apples do they both have all together?"

"Seven, but I don't really see what that has to do with what we're working on now." Kyoya said.

I laughed. "Never mind."

--

When the math and Japanese work had been finished Kyoya looked to his watch with a sigh. "Times up, I'll hand you over to Haruhi now."

"Hai." I said standing up and fallowing him over to the brunette boy sitting by the windowsill.

"Haruhi." Kyoya said catching the boy's attention. Haruhi looked up to him in surprised. "Your next guest is here."

The young boy smiled, and gestured to the windowsill for me to take a seat next to him. I did so, crumpling the many layers of my thick yellow skirt beneath me.

"So you're the twins cousin." The boy smiled before whispering, "Is it madness living with the two of them?"

I laughed. "Ano… I'm not really sure yet, I haven't really gotten to be around them too much… I arrived yesterday, and let me just say, the Jetlag is KILLING ME!!" I slumped my head downward sleepily to make a point.

Haruhi laughed.

"But they are nice." I said picking my head back up. "They were really helpful this morning with helping me get ready, and they even made sure that Kyoya would be there so he could help me in classes."

Haruhi smiled. "So you're from France?" He asked.

"Yada," I said shaking my head. "I'm from America, but I lived in France when I was little… that's how I met Tamaki… I lived all over Europe back then."

"So why are you here with Kaoru and Hikaru?" He asked.

I bit my lip… it seemed I was telling everyone else the truth, why not him too? I took a deep breath and said, "My mom passed away last week."

Haruhi's face fell. "Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." I said.

"What about your father?" he asked.

"He passed away 10 years ago." I said solemnly.

Haruhi hung his head. "I lost my mother 10 years ago too, I know the pain of losing a parent all too well."

I smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be." Haruhi said looking up at me.

I smiled more brightly. "Enough talk of things that make us sad. Let's talk about happy things."

Haruhi chuckled. "Hai… like what?"

"Well," I said putting a finger to my chin. "Oh I got it, this isn't necessarily happy, but I do have to ask someone," I turned my head to look at my two cousins who were now caressing each other's faces. "Are they always like that?"

Haruhi laughed throwing his head back. "I thought it was just an act for the host club." He laughed some more. "They don't do that at home do they?"

I pinched my fingers together. "Little bit." I said.

Haruhi laughed some more and I giggled along side him.

"No, no," I shook my head. "They're good boys… at least I think they are." I said looking over to them.

There was a small silence as the two of us watched the twins telling each other that they loved the other more.

"I'm glad to see Rene finally has friends." I sighed.

"Eh?" Haruhi asked turning back to look at me.

"Tamaki." I said with a smile. "He, nor I, never had many friends as children. I'm glad he has all of you. He seems… happy." I nodded.

I looked to the boy only to see a pink blush cover his cheeks. "Yes," he said. "He is."

"Good." I said giving the boy a toothy smile. "I'm glad."

--

I decided to put this up now, seeing as I have to leave for a week with out Maggie (my laptop) T,T

I hope you enjoyed it… and guys, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of your support!! I can't tell you how grateful I am for all of the reviews XD thank you thank you thank you :D so don't stop!! Keep reviewing!


	7. Chapter Six

I'm too fat and lazy to read this over, you're all going to have to live with the typos

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The twins soon came to get me from Haruhi.

"Times up." Said Kaoru.

"Yes, we need special alone time with our cousin." Hikaru said sliding an arm around my waist and looking seductively into my eyes, causing my spine to shiver.

I reluctantly left the ninja in white to fallow my two cousins who sat had stationed themselves on the other side of the room. When we sat down Kaoru patted my head lovingly.

"We missed you so much cousin." He said.

"How has your day been?" Hikaru continued.

"Good." I relied twiddling with my thumbs before looking back up to the boys. "Can I ask you something?" I said looking up to the two of them.

"Sure." They said simultaneously.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked bluntly.

"Doing what?" asked Hikaru.

"Being so nice to me." I went back to twiddling with my thumbs. "Ever since I've gotten here, there hasn't been one sign of hesitation to helping me but you've been so considerate of me, and… I just don't understand why."

Kaoru looked up to me, his face was soft, but it looked completely serious. "When we heard you were coming, we were excited' the boy took a breath. "We wanted to except you into our world."

"Your world?" I asked tilting my head a little.

The twins nodded a little, but didn't answer me. "So which one is your type?" Kaoru said slyly changing the subject.

"Type?" I asked my head turning even farther.

ARG what's with all the confusing conversations?

"The wild type." Hikaru pointed to Mori, "The Loli-shota," Hani-sempai "the Natural type." Haruhi. "The cool type," Kyoya. "Or the Princely type?" Tamaki, I rolled my eyes… of course.

I turned back to the twins, "What 'type' are you two?" I asked.

"We're the devil type." Hikaru said leaning against his twin and looking at me with a seductive yet somehow evil look in his eyes.

A shiver ran down my spine, who were these boys that I had somehow ended up with, and why were they so creepy? "I don't think I have a type." I said with a chuckle.

The twins gasped. "Every girl has a type!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "My type happens to be the one that makes you obsessed, and then tells you he hates you in the end."

"Oh, you're a Tamaki girl." Hikaru said.

I laughed heartily throwing my head back. Kaoru on the other hand seemed to understand what I was saying.

"You've had your heart broken." He said sadly.

"Yeah," I said nodding. "But I;m over it, I;m over men completely." I said waving my hands in the air.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked.

I bit my bottom lip and then smiled at the boy shook my head. "It's not that great a story."

Kaoru sat silently watching me with a worried look on his face.

"So," Hikaru said sensing the tenseness in the air. "What are we gonna do when we get home? We could show you around the garden, or play some video games, or help you with your home work."

"Oh!" I said smiling. "You won't have to, Kyoya was nice enough to help me with it, it's all finished!"

"That's great!" Hikaru said. "More free time at home."

"Yeah," The metal image of being dragged around a garden or suffering through multiple deaths of video games seemed stressful, and somehow, a lot like babysitting. And that was something I wanted to avoid at all costs.

--

The conversation continued about events that we could all do once at home, till a tall boy with black hair saved me. It was time I switched my designations. I bid the twins good-bye and fallowed Mori over to a little alcove he had made for himself by the door. He had a giant ninja scroll laying out on the floor and a huge pot of tea, along side what looked like shirikan and odd weapons I'd never seen before. I laughed and picked up a shirikan as I sat down on the floor.

"Cool." I said looking up to Mori, who watched me as I turned the tool around in my hand, he looked at me almost carefully, as if he knew what was about to happen. I gasped as the sharp edge grazed my finger and a small amount of red blood seeped from it. I dropped the weapon in surprise and grasped my finger.

"I should have seen that coming." I said wincing.

"Ah." Mori said nodding; he reached into a pocket in his ninja suit and pulled out a band-aid. He took my wounded finger and bound it in the hot pink tape.

I laughed, Mori obviously must have had runs with clumsiness before, but I didn't bother asking why the band-aid was pink, I guessed it was best not to ask. "I'm just a mess today." I sighed.

Mori gave me back my hand before he smiled the tinniest of smiles and said "Ah."

Mori then poured me some tea, and we sipped it silently.

Mori was really silent, I mean, he never said a word the whole time… which was actually good for me. There had been a lot of things I wanted to think over, and having to talk to someone about what was going on in my head seemed a little overwhelming at the moment.

I had to think about how I was going to tell Tamaki about mom being gone, and I had the feeling that if I didn't tell him that Kyoya tell him for me, or something even worse. Tamaki's always talking, always occupied, was there anyway I could make him sit down and listen to me? I didn't want to tell him in the Club Room either, if Tamaki shed tears, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, and I'd really be upset if everyone in the room were to see it.

And then there was the fact that when I got home, the twins were more then likely to what to do something with me (aka play video games ((shiver))) and the truth was that all I wanted to do was go to my room and sleep. I was too tired and the day had drained me, I had a head ach and a pretty bad one at that. A shower might be nice when I get home, just a nice worm shower in that big clawfooted tub I saw in my bathroom this morning. ((sigh)) that would be so nice…

I then somehow started to think about Kyoya,. For some reason he was frightening to me, yet at the same time, he was really very nice. But somehow I was afraid of being myself around him, like if I slipped up and told a lie, he might actually hang me. I could understand why Tamaki was friends with him, because Tamaki is always completely honest. But for someone like me who thrives off of fantasy and make-believe, someone who lies sometimes just to survive, Kyoya seemed really threatening.

"Ah" Mori suddenly said. I looked up too see that Mori's tilting his head and looking behind me. I turn around to see what he's looking at to see that Tamaki's standing directly behind me. "You have another 14 minutes, but my other costimer left early, and I thought you might like to join me now, instead of later." He looked to Mori. "If that's ok with you?"

"Ah." Mori said nodding.

I nodded as well and took the hand Tamaki had offered me. As I walked toward the station that Tamaki had set up for himself I felt an unfamiliar feeling in my gut. I looked back to Mori and the feeling only got worse.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Don't worry, Renge and Tamaki come up in the next chapter. Chapter after that though will be very sad TT Much love! REVIEW!!!

PS If I were to have one Yaoi pairing who do you think would be the best? And let's try and make is someone interesting no more MorixHani's and KouXHika's ok?

AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW:D


	8. Chapter Seven

Ok, have to tell you this! My fanfiction, had a fanfiction written about it! It was my birthday not long ago, and my sister wrote a oneshot called "The Cherry Blossoms Know" It's a major spoiler for this story…but it's great you should totally read it. It's story number is s/4145396/1. XD anyway, on with Roses!

Oh! And also, the notes to Sakura Kiss are the actual notes, so any other cello players might be able to play it from reading this chapter.

"Wait, I have a surprise for you," Tamaki said as before I could sit down across from him

"Oh god," I whispered. "It's not something gross is it?"

I heard him chuckle. "No." he said and got up and stood behind me.

"What are you- hey wait!" I suddenly saw a black cloth come around and cover my eyes, "Rene!" I whined. "NOT COOL." I put up my arms out in front of me to make sure I didn't fall.

Tamaki pushed me forward slowly, and I reluctantly stepped with him. When we stopped I was pretty sure we were in the center of the room. I heard the chatter that had been buzzing around the room turn to soft whispers. Tamaki then pushed my shoulders down a bit and he said: "Sit here."

I felt around me blindly and found a chair beside me. Carefully I turned around and sat, my hands founded in my lap. 

Tamaki then said to me. "I'll be right back. Don't peek." I then heard his footsteps across the marble floor. 

To say that I was uncomfortable with all of this would have been an understatement; I was terrified. As a kid Tamaki used to go to extremes to try to please people, and his poor judgment skills had once ended up having me placed in the hospital for a week. Though, truth, I wasn't much better then he was when he came to pleasing people, at least Tamaki always stayed honest, I usually end up lying to make people happy.

I suddenly heard exclaims coming from the people around me. Surprised gasps and cries of "Kyaaaaaaa" seemed to eco throughout the room. I could feel my palms starting to sweat and my heart starting to race. What was it… what was it that was causing this reaction? Okay it couldn't be anything gross, the girls seemed happy about whatever it was. Um, ok, this is Rene we're talking about here, what would he most likely do for me? A puppy? No, god no, Rene knows better then that… I think…

Tanasha's Inner Mind Theater started to play.

3… beep…2…beep…1:

"Isn't he so cuuuuuuuuutttttttteeeeeee??" Tamaki said holding out a small white fuzzy animal out to me. "You should call him JoJo."

"That's nice." I said with a sweat drop.

"JoJo, JoJo, JoJo!!" Tamaki said swinging the small animal around in his arms.

"Tanasha… you can take off the blind fold now." Tamaki's real voice said.

"Nn." I nodded and pulled off the black cloth.

Standing before me was a very happy looking Tamaki, and in his left hand going up to his waist was a red oak cello. 

I looked to the cello, then back to him.

"No." I said bluntly.

A few girls around the room gasped.

"What?" Tamaki's face fell. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean I'm not going to play." I said, "It's been 3 years, I hardly remember how."

"I don't believe that." Tamaki said shaking his head. "You were the one that said everyone has music inside of them."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to start playing in front of a room full of people for the first time." I said.

I looked up to Tamaki who looked both saddened and hurt, but there was something else in his eyes. He started to turn pail, and I could see him turning around to go hide in the corner any minute. Quickly I stood up and grabbed the cello before it slid from his hand, as I did so, my nail slid over the D causing it to softly resonate throughout the interment, sending chills up my spine. I looked down at the red wood and visions of Tamaki and I as children filled my mind. I sighed and looked over to Tamaki who was now growing mushrooms in the corner of the third music room. 

"The only way I'm doing this is if you help me." I said.

Tamaki turned around to look at me. "Really?" he asked the color coming back into his face.

"Hai." I said smiling.

"ARIGATO!!" Tamaki screamed before jumping into the air. 

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the chair Tamaki had appointed me to, all too aware of the fact that everyone in the room was watching. 

Tamaki put a finger on his chin before he looked to me and said: "Do you remember Sakura Kiss?"

I shook my head. "No." I said.

"Ok, first finger on A," he said resisting the notes one by one. "Then open A, then B again, then fourth finger on D, then do that over again, then hold on to your second finger on A for a few notes, make if all vibrato-y too, like bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, and then first finger, boommm!!" Tamaki rambled on making my head spin a little bit, but soon enough I was able to remember the finger positions, as well as the tone. 

Somehow all the years of absents from the music only made the music want to flow from me even more. Tamaki stopped talking as I started to play, and I was no longer surrounded in the room full of people, I was with the cello, just me and my instrument. The feeling was weird yet enjoyable, it was almost like flowing in and out of consciousness. I finished the song and took a deep breath, I had forgotten how much energy music could take out of you. I looked back up to Tamaki who looked like he was near tears, and as I looked around the room I noticed that a few of the guests had tear stained faces that were being wiped away with the Host's handkerchiefs. Except for Honey, he was having his face wiped by Mori. 

"Was I really that bad?" I asked.

Before I knew what was happening, Tamaki had glomped me, causing the cello to fall to the floor with a sickening _thunk_ "It was so beautiful!" he screamed. "Ok, you were a little flat in the 5th measure, but besides that it was amaaazzzingg!!" he screeched. 

"Ah, personal space!" I gasped trying to pull the jumpy blond off of me laughing. I looked around to see a few of Tamaki's customers giving me the evil eye, a dark haired girl with a pail face looked like she might explode. 

I leaned in and spoke into Tamaki's ear. "I need to talk to you… privately?" 

Tamaki lifted himself off of me and looked at me, worry in his eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. "I just want to talk to you about-"

"Ohohohohohohoho!!" suddenly a girl's high pitched laughter called out, and the third music room began to shake. "Tamaki's old friend from France? Renge could eat 10 bowls of this!" a girl with long brown hair came into view on a spinning platform. The girl then jumped expertly off of the platform and landed on her feet right in front of me.

"Hello! I'm Renge from class 1-A, and I am the host club manager." The girl introduced herself. 

"Erm… Hi" I said still sitting in the chair.

"That was very good playing!" Renge said enthusiastically. "The host club could profit from having such a wonderful musician," Renge turned her head and looked to the ceiling, stroking her chin as if touching an invisible beard. "You should think about becoming the host club's professional cellist!" 

"Ah, thanks, but no…" I said shaking me head.

"What?" Renge asked surprise written on her face. "You don't want to join the host club?"

"I'm a better costumer." I lied.

"Well that's a disappointment," Renge said putting her hands on her hips. "I was looking forward to having another girl host member." And with that she stomped her way over to Haruhi. 

I turned my attention back to Tamaki. "Well that was odd…" I said under my breath. 

"That's Renge," Tamaki sighed then bent down to pick up the fallen cello before he held out his hand, helping me out of the chair, and leading me out into the empty hallway. 

The large double doors of the music room clanked behind us, as we stepped out onto the marble hall. The sound reverberated making me feel even more uncomfortable to be alone with Tamaki. The blond stationed himself on a windowsill across from the door and patted the seat next to him with a smile. I took the seat and turned around to look at him. 

"What is it." Tamaki asked.

I had to do it. I had to tell him. Yet something in the back of my mind was stopping the thought process from moving forward, making me want to slam my head onto the nearest wall until something useful came out. I scrunched my eyes closed as I felt my hands start to shake and stomach turning into knots. Tamaki sat there watching me carefully with an eyebrow raised. Finally, after about 10 minutes, the words spilled from my mouth. 

"I lied to you." I said.

"What?" Tamaki asked surprised. "When?" 

"I lied to you." I sighed. "I told you that my mom was well…" I looked down to my lap and fidgeted with my sweaty fingers. I could feel my heart beating against me chest, making me feel hallow and scarred. My vision started to blur as a new wave of tears started to form.

"Oh that…" I heard Tamaki whisper.

"'Oh that' what?" I asked.

Tamaki sighed before he said. "Kyoya told me… about her death."

The word death plunged into me sword. My heart pounded, and suddenly I felt an overwhelming hunger overtake me, it felt as if my heart was hungry. The tears clinging to my eyelashes fell in large clumps down my face and only my yellow dress. I turned my body away from Tamaki afraid of him seeing me this way.

"Hey." Tamaki said in a soothing voice. "It's ok." He said putting a hand on my shoulder "it's ok to cry." 

I bit my lip and scrunched my face up, willing the tears to stop. "I don't want to cry in front of you…" I said shrugging his hand off of my shoulder, but Tamaki's grasped turned strong, and grabbed my other shoulder as well. 

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I was the strong one," I said opening my eyes to look at him angrily. "I was the one that was strong for you when your mother was sick. I was the one that was strong when you couldn't be. I was the one that was strong for you when you had to leave us." More and more tears flowed from my eyes and the pain in my heart was unbearable. I horrible bubbling sound escaped my lips, reverberating off of the walls, as I collapsed into Tamaki's arms. 

"Shh…" Tamaki sighed patting my hair lovingly, pressing his chin against my forehead. "It'll be alright… I promise… you don't have to be strong any longer."

His words stuck me, and suddenly, I was no longer sad… I was angry. I tried to push away from him, but Tamaki wouldn't let go.

"Tamaki." I gasped. "Let go…"

"Non, you're still in pain." He said.

"Non, let go!" I pushed away and this time he released me looking hurt. "I do have to be strong Tamaki." I said standing up. "I wont exist other wise. I've been thrown into a world I don't even know anything about. I don't know the language, I don't know the people, and yes, meeting you was petty good luck on my part, but honest to god, if I lose it, for more then 2 _minutes_… I don't even want to know what will happen. I'm scarred out of my whits, and the only people I know to trust are you, my incestuous twin cousins, and a rich stalker boy with glasses. 

"I am far from comfortable here. So yes Tamaki I have to be strong, I have to, because I know that if I'm not, shit's going to happen, and I'm going to be the one they blame." I was rambling, and I knew it, but I was mad, and I needed to yell at someone. "And you know what, I don't need you ok? I don't need your pity or your memories, I don't need it from you, I don't need it from Dany. I don't need this pain any more. Ju-just leave me alone!" Through my yelling I hadn't noticed that the host club had escorted their costumers away from our fight, and that they were now standing behind me listening to every word with wide eyes. 

Embarrassed, I made a mad dash down the hallway wanting to be as far away from them as possible.

"Tanasha!" Voices called out behind me. I ignored them and just kept running as fast as I could. 

"TANASHA!" The voices called again, this time getting closer, my eyesight blurred and my side started to ach as I started to slow down. 

"Tanasha!" 

I stopped running and berried my face in my hands as tears formed for the third time that day. 

Suddenly I was encircled in a worm embrace. I gasped and felt another pair of arms wrap themselves around me. I looked up to see the twins looking down at me. 

"Let's go home, ok?" Hikaru said. "Well deal with that Baka King later."

I sighed softly and put my head have on Kaoru's chest. "I'm sorry for my outburst." I said.

"It's ok." Kaoru said "We all get a little mad at him sometimes." 

I giggled and the twins led me out the door. My first day at Ouran High School had been a complete disaster. But nothing could prepare me for what waited for us at home. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Roses in December

Roses in December

"God gave us memory so that we might have roses in December" -James M. Barrie

AN: Sorry for the long wait, but I'm glad to see you anyway.

--

Arriving back home I felt this uneasy shadow hanging over me. My stomach was turning in knots and I couldn't seem to pick my head up any higher then a few inches without feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders as well as my dry eyelashes. All I wanted to do was walk up those stairs and crawl into bed.

"Oh, Welcome home my loves!" Ms. Hitachiin caught the twins at the door and threw her arms around them. Carefully, I sidestepped my way around them and moved toward the stairs.

"And ware do you think you're going?" I stopped mid-climb and slowly turned to face my aunt.

"Heh." I laughed scratching the back of my neck. "Loads of Homework," I lied. "Got to get to it." I then rushed up the stairs as fast as I could.

Before I closed my door I heard the voice of Mrs. Hitachiin say, "she could have that much to do, Kyoya called and said he helped her with it at the host club."

"Yeah, but give her some time, you know how first days are mom." Kaoru answered back.

I slid down the door and onto the floor. I could feel the tears rising in my throat again. Why did I feel like this? It shouldn't matter, it doesn't matter… it never will matter. Picking myself up, I locked myself in my bathroom and undressed, throwing my school uniform into the sink. I turned the foist on bathtub till it was the right temperature and then pulled the golden knob to make the shower go. Pulling the laced curtain around me. I watched as the water soaked through it, making little designs and faces in the fabric. One design, looked like my mother. I fell to my knees and let the water soak my back as a fresh waive of tears hit me. I wanted to forget. I wanted nothing more then all the memories of my past forgotten. My Grandmother used to say, "god never gives us more then we can handle." But I couldn't handle this. I couldn't handle this strange new world. I couldn't handle the loss, and the mistakes.

"Forget…" I whispered to myself.

Flashes of the night of the fire ran through my mind.

"Forget!!" I said a little loader, screwing my eyes to stop the visions, little purple and yellow dots and swirls roamed in the black space in front of my eyeballs.

A Knock came at the door making me remember that I was not alone.

"Tanasha? Are you ok?" It was Kaoru.

"Hai!" I called turning off the water and jumping out of the tub. "Just a moment" I said grabbing the blue towel next to the tub and rapping it around my body.

"Listen," Kaoru said. "Me and Hikaru are going over to Hani-Sempi's for Dinner… you want to join us?"

I pulled open the door and looked at him. Kaoru's eyes drifted down my body for a moment before returning to my face, his cheeks a little pinker then when they were before.

"Hani-Sempi's in your club isn't he?" I asked.

"Hai." Kaoru said. "He's the shorter blond one."

I shook my head. "No… I'll just stay here." I said. "Thank you though."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Kaoru asked.

I was sure alright, I had already made a fool out of myself once that day, I didn't need it to happen again. I nodded and Kaoru shrugged.

"Your loss." He said and left my room closing the door behind him. I stood there for a good ten minutes just looking at the closed bedroom door, some how I felt like he had just abandoned me.

"Stupid." I told myself. "He asked you to go and you refused, he's not abandoning you."

I slowly shuffled over to the bed and lay down, my wet hair soaking through the pillow. I pulled the blanket around me and tucked in. I shivered as my skin started to dry. I didn't feel like getting up and getting dressed into my pajamas. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. The image of Tamaki's face full of surprise while I stood yelling at him filled my mind. I opened my eyes as the feeling of embarrassment took over me. I growled and slapped a hand to my forehead. Why was I so stupid? The words that came out of my mouth hadn't even made since. Tamaki knew nothing of my past with Dany, or why I was so afraid of being here. I had been tossed out of so many people's lives it was insane. And I was still waiting for the Hitachiin's to do the same… only this time… I wouldn't be able to go anywhere else.

But those are stories for other chapters.

Slowly I felt my eyes drooping, and sleep over took me.

--

The next morning, I was able to wake up when the maid asked.

"Thank you." I said getting out of bed.

"AH!" The maid screamed and turned away. Looking down I remembered I had fallen asleep in the towel.

"Gomen!" I said and quickly covered myself with the blanket as she left the room. I spent almost 20 minutes looking for my uniform, which ended up being in the sink of the bathroom.

The yellow dress was wrinkled and slightly damp, but wearable all the same. I pulled on my clothing and grabbed my bag, which was by my door, and made a mad dash downstairs.

"Ohyo!" Called Hikaru with an enormous smile on his face, his brother right behind him.

"Ohyo." I replied with a small frown and walked through the front door and into the limo. The twins piled in behind me and we started our journey to school.

When I got to my first class I took my seat between Kyoya and Tamaki who were already there.

"Ohyo." Kyoya said smiling at me.

"Ohyo." I replied and took out my homework. I looked over to Tamaki, "Ohy-" I stopped. Tamaki was looking out the window, a deep frown on his face… he was ignoring me. I sighed and turned back to look at my work.

He'd worm up to me, and I could apologize. I told myself. I knew how he worked.

Unfortunately, Tamaki did not worm up to me, or even attempt to. He spent the entire day looking out of windows or shrugging me off if I tapped his shoulder. And at lunch he and Kyoya ate in the 3rd music room, leaving me to fend for myself. I looked at my lunch, feeling the same unhappy abandonment take over me. Playing with my noodles I realized that if he was going to be like this, then I didn't need him. I didn't need this feeling of abandonment. But I had to see him, both in class and at my cousins' Club.

"Well at least in that I can get away from him." I said getting up from the table and disposing of my lunch.


	10. Chapter Nine

--

Roses In December

I don't own anything besides a mori key chain and an ouran busyness cardholder.

AN: This chapter has almost NOTHING to do with the host club and for that, I'm sorry, I PROMISE to get back to them as soon as possible, but I need to get Tanasha away from them for a while. Please forgive me and REVIEW!

--

I spent the rest of Lunch at the front office looking through the different lists of clubs I could join.

Amnesty International.

_Amnesty? A group that forgives people? Pass._

Visual Arts Club

_Oh! Possibility, but seeing how the kids at ouran are, it's probably a bunch of snobs sitting around talking about Van Gogh. Sigh_.

Astronomy Club

_Ehhhhh… no._

Best Buddies Club

_Hahaha… no._

Broadcasting Club

_No._

Chess Club

_No._

Musical/Vocal Ensemble

_maybe._

Dance Club

_Hm, not that great a dancer, but it's more interesting then the Host Club_

Dark Magic Club

_Ha, Dark Magic, now that sounds fun._

Drama Club

_Possibility._

English Club

_Oh yeah. No. _

Environmental Club

_Going Green is so over rated._

Film Club

_Maybe._

Gardening Club

_Never. Ever, ever._

Gay Strait Alliance

_Meh_

German Club

_Waist of time, I don't really know german._

Host Club

_Die die die!_

Interact Club

_Sounds boring_

Kendo Club

_Ohh always wanted to learn kendo._

Ladies of Excellence

_Sounds a little too butch for me._

Martial Arts Club

_Always wanted to learn._

Mock Trial Club

_Not in a million years._

Musical/Vocal Ensemble

_Possibly._

Newspaper Club

_Meh._

Outdoors Club

_No_.

Photo Club

_No_.

Prayer Group

_Never_

Quill and Scroll

_What is this even for?_

Robotics and Engineering

_Meh_.

Spanish/French Activity Club

_No_

Speech and Debate Team

_NEVER!_

Student Council

_No_

Fans of Tamaki Souh Club

_HAHAHAHA!! Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me._

Video Game Club

_Little hard to join since I've only ever played 2 video games in my whole life._

YearBook

_Doesn't seem like such a good idea since I don't know any of the students._

_--_

It all came down to Drama Club, Dark Magic Club, Dance Club, Visual Arts Club, Creative Writing and Poetry Club, or Musical/Vocal Ensemble.

After School I told Kyoya I was going "club searching" and to tell my cousins would be at the third music room by end of the day. He nodded and wished me good luck.

I started with the Dark Magic Club, thinking I needed a good laugh. Unfortunately though, I found out that it was not a good laugh, and that they all honestly believed in "Dark Magic." In the end I ran out with at least 12 curses on both me and my family and a shrunken head attached to my back pack.

Next Came the Drama Club, it was interesting, and the people there seemed nice enough, but they told me flat out that they weren't looking for any new students, and that there was absolutely no more space. The Same thing happened with the Musical/Vocal Ensemble, though the instructor threatened to throw another student out to make room for me.

Dance Club just seemed flat out boring, and the Creative Writing and Poetry Club was instructed by a Dark Magic Member, who threw another curse my way. I was about to give up when I made it to the doors of the Visual Arts Club. Silently I said a little prayer that there were no more dark magic members behind this door as well. I grabbed the handled and pulled the door open, and the soft smell of turpentine and soap filled my nose.

"Irashaimasu!" Called out six happy voices. I looked around the room to see a room full of painted canvases and walls.

"Um, Hi." I stuttered walking in.

"Ah, you must be the new American Student!" A boy with dark spiky hair said walking toward me. "Nice to meet ya, nice to meet ya. My name is Amir, and I'm in class 2b."

"She's kinda small for an American don't you think." A boy with mousy brown hair and glasses said looking over to me. "you sure she's not just some lame junior higher?"

"HEY!" A voice called from the back. "Junior highers are _not_ lame!" a tall boy with black hair called out

"_Why_ Amir? Why the junior highers?" the boy with mousy hair called back.

"You boy's are crazy." A dark skinned girl said putting down her paintbrush to go wash her hands in a sink at the end of the room.

"Actually," I said smiling. "Amir is right, I'm the new American student in 2a My name is Tanasha. I was thinking about joining your club."

"Well Tanasha, That over there is Cooper in class 1c," He pointed to the boy with the mousy brown hair. "That's Z in class 3b" he pointed to the girl at the sink. "Satoshi who's a 3rd year in middle school." He pointed to the tall dark haired boy. "Cho from class 1a." A blond girl on a ladder, "and Jeremii from class 3b." Amir pointed to a boy sitting next to Z with a beanie on.

And that's everyone. He said putting his hands on his hips with a sigh. "So Welcome to the Visual Arts Club Tanasha. We meet every day after school to draw or paint… we do sometimes have discussions, but don't worry, they're usually about local artists and not Van Gogh or anything."

I smiled up at Amir, I was going to like it here. I was going to like it here a lot.

"What medium's do you prefer?" Amir asked.

"Pencil and ink." I said.

"Well then, let's get you some ink then shall we?"

--

Sorry again, this chapter was kinda lame, but I promise to make up for it later… I do I do! Review review review!


	11. Chapter Ten

Roses in December

Roses in December  
"God gave us memory so that we might have roses in December" -James M. Barrie

--  
AN: Hi Hi! Wow, this is like, my first real update of the summer, my summer plans didn't go as well as I'd hoped. ((sigh)) I have a passionet love hate relationship with Comic Season and my internship is KILLING ME! TT hopefully I'll have help next year.

Oh! And so that you are aware, Jess is a real person. And she does call me her sister a lot! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and of course don't forget to REVIEW!!

--

As I made my way to the Third Music Room I noticed I was getting some strange looks by passers by. It was more then likely because of my outburst with Tamaki the day before. But I was far too happy to let it bother me. I had made friends, friends that I didn't have to be introduced to by Kyoya or my cousins, I found them myself, and it made me feel this strong since of accomplishment.

As I walked up to the room, I saw my cousins jabbering away in Japanese to Haruhi. I ran to ketch up with them.

"Hey guys." I said. "Oh my gosh, you will never guess what happened today!"

"…Sate ore zenki: ore gozen yuki tame fukkoku motte Tamaki rainen! Ore kirenai gozen beikoku temae, BAKA!" Hikaru said to Haruhi causing the three of them to laugh.

"Hikaru, my brother, you are hilarious!" Kaoru laughed.

"Hey, So I went to the front office today and I-" I started to say before Hikaru interrupted again.

"donna a baka, ore koigokoro Hosting, but yaku otome just stupid."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Was he talking about me? What if he hadn't realized I was still there. There was this burning in my chest, and all I could do was scurry behind them like a puppy who'd just been punished.

When we got to the limo the twins bid farewell to there friend Haruhi and climbed in to the car. I tried again to tell them about the Art Club I had joined after Class but they continued to ignore me. I had never felt so unloved.

Growing up as an only child the spotlight was on me at all times, I was the center of the universe. Sure, sometimes my mother's job, or current boy friends might have come before me sometimes, but she would always listen to what I had to say. I spent the rest of our ride home in the corner of the limo sulking.

--

When We arrived at the mansion we were greeted by a man with brown hair and a small mustache beard whom I had never met before.

"You must be Tanasha!" The Man exclaimed holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Uh.., yeah." I said taking his hand weekly.

"I'm your uncle. Mr. Hittachin. I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you the day you arrived. "

"It's Ok-"

"Dad, dad! You'll never guess what happened today! The President's laptop set fire in the middle of science class!" Hikaru interrupted.

With a deep frustrated sigh, I made my way up the stairs and to my room. I closed the door behind me and dropped my bag on the desk. Next to it I noticed something new, a laptop with a note on top of it.

Dear Tanasha,

I came to realize that you didn't have a laptop for school. So I went to the electronic store today and bought you a new one. I hope you like it!

Love,

Your Aunt Yuzuha.

I smiled. And picked up the laptop. Putting it onto the desk.

"Wow." I whispered to myself as I opened it up. It was a MacBook, bound in black plastic… and it was really nice.

I opened the laptop and lightly pressed the power button, the laptop purred to life. The moment it was fully on I opened up the iChat and singed on. I looked through my friends list and saw that hardly anyone was on. But it was to be expected with a 14 hour difference. But I did see my good friend Jess was on. I pressed her username and the chat window opened up.

Windgoddess55: hey.

Moongirl16: SISTER!!

Windgoddess55: :D

Moongirl16: where have you been?? You haven't been on is so long!

Windgoddess55: I know I'm sorry.

Moongirl16: It's ok. So, anything exciting happen while you were gone?

I paused for a moment and then began to type.

Windgoddess55: No, nothing interesting.

Moongirl16: Awhh really? Your facebook said you were going to moving.

Wind goddess55: Oh lol, yeah I'm in Japan .

Moongirl16: JAPAN ! NO WAY !

Moongirl16: and you didn't tell me! I'm so hurt.

Windgoddess55: I'm sorry :(

Moongirl16: lol, jk.

Moongirl16: I want to go to Japan ! Take me with you!

Windgoddess55: lol maybe you can, my cousins are, like, super rich!

Moongirl55: that's so cool, I didn't know you had cousins!

Windgoddess55: I didn't either, till just a few days ago.

Moongirl16: So why are you there anyway?

Windgoddess55: it's a long story. And isn't it early there, don't you have school?

Moongirl16: you're right. Sorry sister. Send me a message on Facebook?

Wind Goddesss55: will do :D

Jess signed off and I sighed to myself. I missed my friends.

After Dinner the twins left me to go watch TV and play video games in the family room. I was not invited. I wasn't included in dinner table discussion either. After a while I got used to in and found a simple pleasure in the silence. It was nice, and it gave me time to think to myself. As I headed back up to my room I thanked my Aunt for the laptop.

"Oh my pleasure, dear!" She said smiling at me. "I'd also like to take you shopping for some new clothes this weekend if you don't have other plans."

I smiled back at my aunt. "I'd like that,"

"Great." she said and turned away with her husband.

I continued to my room to finish that letter I had promised my friend Jess.

--

Love and Peace and don't forget to review! :3


	12. Chapter Eleven

Roses in December

"God gave us memory so that we might have roses in December" -James M. Barrie

A/N: Wow, so it's been awhile since I updated this. I am, SO SORRY! (2008! WOAH! I read the chapter I wrote that had the word "Palm Pilot" in it and did a giant facepalm) I came across this the other day and I realized just how much I missed writing it, so I'm going to keep at it! I had/have so many plans for this story! At some point I may come back and re-edit. I may not, lets see how this goes! Please review on all thoughts! Enjoy!

~oOo~

The next morning I awoke to a knock at my door. Groggily, I sat up in bed wiping away any sleep in my eyes. Wanting to avoid the problems I had yesterday, I checked myself over to make sure I was dressed this time, upon seeing my red cami and pajama shorts, I walked over to the door and pulled it open.

In front of me stood the twins.

"Ohyo!" they exclaimed together.

"Ah!" I said bowing, surprised to see the two of them.

"We realized we were a bit preoccupied yesterday and we didn't get much of a chance to talk." said Hikaru.

"We were hoping you would have breakfast with us!" Kouru said as he pulled a tray on wheels into view.

On the tray were piles of fresh strawberries, and plates filled with bacon, sausage, hash browns, eggs, waffles and pancakes.

"We thought you might be homesick, so we asked Lee to cook you and American Breakfast!" Hikaru said excitedly.

"I-I, oh my god. Thank you." I said shaking my head and opened my door wider allowing the two boys into my room. Kouru pushed the tray as hikaru grabbed a strawberry and jumped into my bed, resting on his side, his elbow propping him up.

"So how was school yesterday?" Kouru asked as he handed me a plate.

"Kyoya said you joined a club?" Hikaru added.

"Yeah!" I said taking a bite of a strawberry, then shifting it to the side of my mouth so that I could talk. "The visual arts club! It's really amazing!"

I could barely believe it, I thought they hated me. Yet, here there were making me breakfast, and asking me about school. Maybe yesterday was just a really bad day for everyone.

We talked for a bit about the club and I told them about my scouting adventures. Before I knew it, out plates were empty, our tummies were full, and it was time for school. The boys headed out and I quickly changed, stopping to look at myself in the mirror only for a moment to put on some pink lip gloss.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I noticed Hikaru on his phone, he was speaking in Japanese so I couldn't understand, Kouru and I waited till he was off the phone to speak.

"Mori and Honey-Sempai are outside." said Hikaru as he closed his phone. "They came to pick us up."

The twins rushed outside acting like this was a normal occurance, and I quickly followed them outside. Out front was a white limo waiting for us. Although it was still a limo and by all means larger than most vehicles, this limo, seemed much smaller than the ones that the Hitachiins usually drove.

The boys clambered in and took the two seats at the back, I ducked in behind them, and saw Honey and Mori sitting to the side, Honey sat closest to the driver while Mori sat more to the middle. With a quick glance I realized that the only seat available was next to Mori. I quickly took my seat as the twins and Honey started talking in and out of Japanese about what I assumed was the Host Club.

Taking my seat I instantly realized the lack of space. Had Mori been of an average height or had Honey not insisted that Usa-chan have his own seat, it might not have been so cramped, but as I relaxed into my space, I felt Mori's leg, knee, and shoulder press against me, and my memory flashed back to sobbing into his arms less than 48 hours ago. I remembered how warm and safe I felt then. and how warm and safe I was beginning to feel now.

A blush rose to my cheeks and my heart rate rose. 'he makes you feel "warm and safe" what does THAT mean?' I thought to myself. 'Are you attracted to him?... NO! That'd be crazy, you don't even know him!" Slowly I looked up to mori's face, noticing my movement, he looked down to me and our eyes met. His dark chocolate orbs met mine and a chill ran down my spine, that same warm feeling filling my heart.

Tanasha's inner mind theater

3... beep... 2... beep... 1... beep...

The room was filled with pink roses and white lace, a lavish crystal chandelier hangs above casting a soft light across the room.

Tanasha, dressed in a beautiful teal colored princess gown, lays upon a beautiful satin couch. Her hair pinned in curls and adorned with shiny golden pins.

Mori, dressed in silver armor, kneels beside her.

"Oh, Mori-Sempai! Take me now!" Tanasha cries dramatically.

Leaping to the couch Mori embarrassed the girl and kisses her passionately.

Snapping back to reality, I realized I'd been staring at Mori-Sempai for some time now. I blushed feverishly at my own embarrassingly inappropriate thoughts and turned away looking at my feet in an attempt to hide my face.

'Oh. My. God.' I thought to myself. 'I have a crush on Mori-Sempai."


End file.
